


Perfect

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's Hiccup is Groomed AU [1]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, But so was I, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Grooming, Hiccup is Groomed AU, Hiccup is thirsty AF, M/M, Manipulation, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, That's why I wrote it, but the bad kind, the consensual sex is problematic though, vigcup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Hiccup was attracted to Viggo, he had realized this through the years of communication via letter. It was interesting— to be attracted to someone who you had never physically met but had communicate through writing. And now he was looking at the man. And he was even more attracted to him. And wow, he was so handsome. The man had such lovely brown eyes and such a strong jawline.Handsome was a good word but it did not accurately describe how Hiccup felt about Viggo.Viggo was hot.And, Hiccup wanted Viggo.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forbidden Fruit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039559) by [Jettara1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1). 
  * Inspired by [How to Charm A Dragon Youth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008152) by [Jayalaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayalaw/pseuds/Jayalaw). 



> I originally posted this on my tumblr in April 2018.
> 
> This is an AU of tumblr user jayalaw's [Hiccup is Groomed AU](http://ashleybenlove.tumblr.com/tagged/Hiccup-is-Groomed-AU) ("How to Charm A Dragon Youth") where basically Viggo tries to groom Hiccup post-HTTYD1 to be on his side. Essentially it's my own take on the AU and basically, I did this because I wanted Hiccup to have consensual sex with Viggo because Hiccup is thirsty (and a little bit because Viggo groomed him). So, really, _I_ was thirsty. This exists because I was thirsty. 
> 
> Also, jayalaw put the Nanodragons and honey thing out there, which opens the fic.

“Hi, babies,” Hiccup said softly, to the Nanodragons. He knew, of course, they were likely not babies, but it felt like the right thing to say to them. They were so small. More than one fit in his hand.

And they were nibbling his honey-covered fingers.

Hiccup chuckled affectionately.

It was so sweet. Well, it _was_ honey, after all. And the dragons were so sweet, too. And beautiful and wonderful. Hiccup loved them. But, they were dragons, so of course he loved them.

Viggo watched Hiccup’s enamored look on his face, so clearly full of love for the Nanodragons. And the young adult had honey all over his hands.

It was cute.

It was also arousing.

He couldn’t help but imagine the honey on the young man’s nipples or even his cock. It would be delicious to lick off. For reasons aside from the honey itself.

Viggo wondered if this young man would be willing to lick honey off of Viggo’s cock. If he was a betting man, he would bet yes, he would. Hiccup clearly was harboring feelings for him. He could tell from the moment they had finally met. Which was fortuitous for him. The boy— well, man, he was three months past eighteen— would be pliable and be helpful to Viggo’s operation. He was excited. He wondered if the young man was a virgin, because if so… this would work out to Viggo’s satisfaction.

And to Hiccup’s.

Viggo continued to watch Hiccup’s face, so bright with love for dragons.

Hiccup was attracted to Viggo, he had realized this through the years of communication via letter. It was interesting— to be attracted to someone who you had never physically met but had communicate through writing. And now he was looking at the man. And he was even more attracted to him. And wow, he was so handsome. The man had such lovely brown eyes and such a strong jawline.

Handsome was a good word but it did not accurately describe how Hiccup felt about Viggo.

Viggo was hot.

And, Hiccup wanted Viggo. He wanted to have sex with Viggo. He wanted to give his virginity to him.

He set the Nanodragons back in their aquarium, gently and lovingly, and then he looked at Viggo, adoring the man’s features.

Hiccup stuck a finger in his own mouth to lick the honey off and couldn’t help but feel just a little bit silly at his attempt at sexiness. But he hoped it was sexy to Viggo.

Gods, he hoped Viggo reciprocated his feelings.

“You’re a very handsome young man, you know that, Hiccup?” Viggo asked. Viggo watched Hiccup’s face and saw relief and excitement show on his features. It was the right thing to say. He then put his hand on Hiccup’s shoulder.

Ah— Viggo was touching him! Yes! Good!

Hiccup pulled his finger from his mouth, finally, and said, “Thank you. You’re very handsome, too.”

Hiccup wondered if that was too bold to say. But it was out there.

Gods, he wanted to kiss Viggo.

Viggo then took Hiccup’s left hand in his and kissed it.

Wow! Hiccup was pretty sure he felt weak in the knees because of that. His chest and face felt warm. Wow!

Viggo felt stickiness on his hand and wondered idly if perhaps he should not have taken Hiccup’s hand and instead should have lifted Hiccup’s hand by the wrist. There was honey on Viggo’s hand now. No matter. Hiccup still had honey on his own hand. Both were satisfactory situations.

He let go of the young man’s hand and they just looked at each other.

Viggo took two of his own fingers into his mouth and licked them, all while looking at Hiccup.

He saw the young man lick his lips.

“Would you be amenable to me inserting your finger in my mouth and licking the honey?” Viggo asked.

That boy nodded so fast and enthusiastically, Viggo was surprised Hiccup’s head stayed on his shoulders. Hiccup proffered his hand again and practically _trembled_ in excitement when Viggo took Hiccup’s left hand again and brought Hiccup’s middle finger to Viggo’s mouth and sucked the honey off.

Hiccup could not help the pleasurable sigh that erupted from his mouth.

Viggo was pleased to hear that sound.

Hiccup could feel his pants get tight. He sucked in a breath.

Viggo removed Hiccup’s finger from his mouth and released Hiccup’s hand.

“My dear, would you like to visit my hut?” Viggo asked, softly.

“Yes!” Hiccup exclaimed.

_Perfect_.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hiccup felt excited to be in Viggo’s home. Well, in his bedroom. But really the same thing, and he would rather be in the bedroom than anywhere else in the house.

Viggo was pleased to have Hiccup in his bedroom. He was going to take his virginity here. Well, one might say that Hiccup was going to give his virginity to him, given how obviously the young man wanted him, but he preferred to think of that as a thing you took from someone.

Hiccup stood barely a foot from him.

“Can I kiss you?” Hiccup asked.

“Yes, of course, my dear,” Viggo replied.

The small space between them was gone in a matter of seconds and Hiccup had pressed himself against Viggo and kissed him. Fervently. Like, if he hadn’t gotten to kiss him he would have died of thirst or hunger.

The young man’s lips were on his own, and while he wouldn’t call it a sloppy kiss, it was clear that Hiccup had one thing on his mind. Hiccup moaned against his lips, and Viggo used the opportunity of Hiccup’s open mouth to press his tongue into Hiccup’s mouth. Hiccup moaned again and had pressed his groin against Viggo’s own and Viggo could feel Hiccup’s erection through both of their clothes.

Hiccup wanted him. Good.

Hiccup was going to get him.

When Viggo pulled away from the kiss, Hiccup let out a whine that clearly said Hiccup would have very much liked to have kept doing that.

“Don’t worry, my dear,” Viggo said, mollifying Hiccup. “There’s more where that came from. You can have me all night if you want.”

He watched as Hiccup pulled down his own pants. Leaving the pants bunched around his knees.

Wow, he didn’t even have to ask him to undress or anything.

Viggo was smug with the knowledge that the years of conversation via letters had done their job. Hiccup was now completely at his will, because he eagerly wanted him.

Viggo looked at Hiccup’s cock and admired it. It was already erect, and there was precum slipping from Hiccup’s slit. Delicious. He was going to use that beautiful cock. Probably more than once.

Viggo took the opportunity to pull down his own pants, removing them completely, revealing his own erect cock and he watched Hiccup’s eyes, already dilated with arousal, widen with excitement.

“Can I suck your cock?” Hiccup asked.

“I was going to ask if I could do the same,” Viggo responded, mildly. He would absolutely suck Hiccup’s cock; it would be more likely to keep him pacified. He paused briefly, to feign thinking; he had already figured out what they could do. “How about we put some honey on each of them, lick them off the other, and then we can do rub our cocks together?”

“Yes!” Hiccup exclaimed. He nodded excitedly.

Viggo grabbed the honey from the side table (having set it there when they arrived in the room), and then poured a small line from Hiccup’s foreskin to midway down his shaft. Well, small in terms of width. The length of the honey was actually several inches.

“Such a beautiful cock,” Viggo whispered, as he kneeled down in front of Hiccup. He glanced up to see Hiccup grin endearingly at that.

“I’m going to touch your cock now, okay, my dear?” Viggo added.

Hiccup nodded. “Okay,” Hiccup added.

Now that he had Hiccup’s consent, he grasped the cock towards the end of the shaft and then leaned forward, taking Hiccup’s tip into his mouth, causing the young man to exclaim out.

He was careful not to stimulate Hiccup too much, because while he was certain— as he was a young man— he would become hard again rather quickly, it would not do to spend him too quickly. He wanted to draw it out a little. Make him want it. Beg for it.

Viggo then moved his tongue across the honey covered section of Hiccup’s cock and enjoyed hearing Hiccup gasp. He was pretty sure he heard Hiccup breathe, “Viggo.”

He hoped that he would hear Hiccup _scream_ his name later.

For good measure, he kissed the tip of Hiccup’s cock and enjoyed Hiccup’s delicious exclaim of “Oh gods!”

Then he stood up and placed a soft kiss to Hiccup’s lips.

Viggo waited until Hiccup removed his pants from around his knees, which he handled well and had tossed them to the side. It was obvious he was an impetuous teenager from the way he tossed his clothes.

As soon as Hiccup’s pants had fallen to the ground with a quiet flump, Hiccup had gotten down on his knees, and Viggo silently handed him the honey. Hiccup took the honey and poured a generous amount, stopping when Viggo said, “That’s enough, my dear.”

Hiccup set the honey to the side on the ground. Viggo hoped it would not end up spilling on his floor.

Hiccup moved his hands forward as if to grab Viggo’s cock and then Hiccup remembered himself and asked if he could. As soon as Viggo gave him his consent, Hiccup took Viggo’s cock in his hands and started to suck and lick on it, focusing on the honey in particular.

It felt good. His mouth was delicious. Viggo _loved_ the way his cock looked inside Hiccup’s mouth.

As much as he loved the image of Hiccup Haddock on his knees sucking his cock (and enjoyed the sensation, as anyone who had a penis would)— it truly was beautiful, he willingly did this, he asked to do this— he did not want Hiccup to suck him to completion.

“That’s enough, my dear,” Viggo said. “I want to rub my penis against yours. We can look into each other’s eyes. Wouldn’t that be lovely, my dear?”

Hiccup nodded, and stood up quickly, pressing himself against Viggo, Viggo feeling Hiccup’s cock touch his own.

Oh, that felt nice.

Ahh, Viggo’s cock was against his own! This was happening!  

Hiccup kissed Viggo heavily.

Viggo gave a little pelvic thrust, both cocks rubbing against each other.

Hiccup sighed and gave his own little pelvic thrust. And continued to do that movement. And leaned forward and kissed Viggo again.

“My dear, you feel so good,” Viggo whispered, when the kiss broke. “Tell me what you would like.”

“Press me against the wall,” Hiccup whispered.

Viggo was surprised that he said that.

“Are you sure, Hiccup?” Viggo asked.

“Yes, please,” Hiccup said. “I want it so bad.”

Hmm. He wanted to be dominated.

So, he would be amenable to being bent over and fucked. Though he should have suspected that to be the case. Hiccup was so attracted to him and so wanted him, that he would love it.

So Viggo glanced at the nearest wall, turned Hiccup so his back was facing it, and then firmly but not roughly— not enough to hurt him, just enough to make him feel dominated— pressed him against the wall and began kissing him again, including sticking his tongue in Hiccup’s mouth, and had one of his hands on Hiccup’s shoulder and the other on their cocks, holding them close, facilitating that rubbing.

Hiccup moaned aloud when Viggo pulled away from the kiss to breathe.

“You’re so beautiful,” Viggo whispered, his breath against Hiccup’s ear, kissing Hiccup’s neck, sucking against it, not enough to leave a bite mark, maybe enough to leave a hickey.

And that was all it took.

Hiccup let out an “Ahh!” and then his hand being where they were, Viggo felt Hiccup’s seed spill against his hand.

Hiccup was young; Viggo knew that he would come quickly.

Hiccup panted as his orgasm finished rocking through him. An orgasm he got from Viggo. It was so great. Viggo barely touched him and he got an orgasm. He wanted more from Viggo. Wanted his cock. Wanted another orgasm. Wanted Viggo.

“Hey, you didn’t come?” Hiccup asked breathily, looking down at Viggo’s cock.

Viggo’s cock was still hard; Viggo was glad for it. Had he come, it would have taken a while for him to become erect (he was more than twenty years older than Hiccup after all!) again. Hiccup would likely be hard again within a few moments; it was so easy for young men. And he wanted to have his cock inside Hiccup very soon and he was certain, Hiccup wanted that too.

“It’s quite all right, dear; I’ll come later, I promise,” Viggo replied. He then kissed Hiccup again, as if to soothe, and Hiccup returned the kiss heavily, enthusiastically.

Viggo felt Hiccup’s hands grab onto the bottom of his tunic.

“Trying to get me naked, huh, Hiccup?” Viggo asked, his breath against Hiccup’s lips.

“I want you,” Hiccup murmured. He pulled away to grab at his own armor and tunic.

He was frantic about removing the rest of his clothes.

Viggo simply and carefully removed his own armor and tunic and set them aside. And then sat down on his bed and waited for Hiccup to finish tossing his shirt haphazardly to the ground. He rubbed his own cock.

When Hiccup was finally shirtless, he approached Viggo and straddled him, sitting in his lap, and started to kiss him more. Viggo held onto Hiccup’s waist and enjoyed the man’s attentions. It had been a while since he had been _wanted_ this much.

Hiccup stopped kissing him to grab at Viggo’s cock and looked like he was going to attempt to impale himself on his cock.

While it was tempting to let the young man do that without preparing him first, Viggo knew exactly how he wanted to fuck Hiccup and this position was not it. He wanted to control the penetration, he wanted Hiccup beneath him, spread for him. Looking into Viggo’s eyes while he fucked him.

“No, no, no,” Viggo said quickly.

He pressed his hand to Hiccup’s chest, pressing him away and yet he moved his hand against Hiccup’s hard nipple.

“My dear, you would hurt yourself. We don’t want that, do we?” Viggo said, gently. “You are a virgin, aren’t you? It’s okay if you are.”

“I am,” Hiccup said.

“I do not want your first time having sex like that to hurt. It is supposed to feel wonderful. I want you to feel wonderful,” Viggo said, softly. He kissed Hiccup softly on his lips. “Lie back on my bed, my darling. I will give you a most skillful introduction.”

Hiccup removed himself from Viggo’s lap and relaxed on Viggo’s comfortable bed.

Viggo stood up and walked to a bedside table, opening a drawer. He saw his urethral plug and considered using it this evening but decided on saving that for the future. Hiccup wouldn’t want to leave Viggo’s bed after this night. He grabbed the lubricant and turned to look at Hiccup on his bed. Hiccup was rubbing his own cock. Viggo smiled. He looked so wonderfully delicious. His body was beautiful.

And it would be his.

“Hiccup, darling, spread your legs, bring your knees closer to your chest,” Viggo instructed.

He watched him do that.

Delicious.

So ready to be fucked.

Viggo joined Hiccup on the bed, kneeling inches from Hiccup’s body.

“What’s that, Viggo?” Hiccup asked, pointing to the bottle.

“Lube,” Viggo said, simply. “It’ll make this fun and enjoyable.”

He poured some into his hands and rubbed it on his cock, as Hiccup watched. Hiccup licked his lips at Viggo’s cock.

The boy had already had his cock in his mouth and wanted more of it.

“Now, I’m going to pour some of this on your hole and then insert at most two fingers inside you, okay?” Viggo said, patiently. “So that when my cock actually goes inside you, you’ll be prepared for it.”

Hiccup nodded.

“Deep breaths,” Viggo instructed.

Viggo took a deep breath in and out, modeling the behavior.

Hiccup did so.

Viggo poured the lube on Hiccup’s hole, using those two fingers he planned to use on Hiccup to smear it on him. He set the lube nearby so it would be reachable.

“Ready?” Viggo asked.

“Please,” Hiccup begged. He bit his lip.

So sexy.

Viggo pressed his fingers against his hole, and he watched as slowly but steadily they disappeared inside Hiccup up to mid-finger, which is as far as he would go. The gasp that came from Hiccup’s mouth when Viggo penetrated him was delicious.

And then Hiccup moaned. Gods, the feel of Hiccup’s body around his fingers. Wonderful.

“You like having me inside you?” Viggo asked. He moved his fingers inside him.

Hiccup threw his head back and let out a heavy breath.

“Fuck, that feels so good, Viggo,” Hiccup murmured.

Hiccup was panting.

Viggo moved his hand so that he moved his fingers in and out, mimicking the thrusting movement he would be doing with his cock momentarily and watched as Hiccup cried out. Delicious.

Still inside, Viggo moved his fingers up and down inside Hiccup. He avoided the prostate because he wanted to wait until his cock was inside him.

“Viggo,” Hiccup murmured.

Viggo hummed in response.

“I want your cock inside me,” Hiccup whispered.

That was all he needed.

It all happened so fast.

Hiccup had asked for Viggo to put his cock inside of him, feeling ready after Viggo had fingerfucked him, and shortly after asking, Viggo had removed his fingers and was now hovering over Hiccup. Hiccup was looking into Viggo’s eyes, feeling his cock near his entrance.

Gods, Viggo loved that they were face-to-face. It made it so much more intimate. He’d get to see Hiccup’s orgasm, for one. He leaned down, pressed his forehead against Hiccup’s, and then pressed a kiss to Hiccup’s lips. And he could gaze into Hiccup’s eyes, eyes that betrayed Hiccup’s feelings for Viggo.

Love?

Perhaps.

And it’d facilitate those feelings.

Viggo pressed his cock against Hiccup’s hole, and within moments, he was completely inside Hiccup. Their bodies as close as the position would allow, Hiccup’s legs wrapped around his waist and Hiccup’s hands moving along Viggo’s body.

Hiccup let out a small grunt and then sighed, a smile on his lips. Viggo was inside him. It was happening! He felt so full. Both of cock and of love.

He moaned aloud as Viggo began to thrust inside him, and wow, it was so nice, he was slow and gentle. It felt so good.

Viggo’s thrusts were measured and precise, not sloppy; he planned to go faster and harder once Hiccup began to react to his prostate being stimulated.

Hiccup panted while Viggo fucked him, and then…

There it was.

Hiccup let out a cry of “Oh fuck!” after Viggo’s measured, precise thrusts hit the prostate. He tightened his hold where his left hand had last been— on Viggo’s ass.

Good.

“That’s your prostate, my dear,” Viggo whispered, continuing to hit it, causing more curses to come from Hiccup’s lips, which he swallowed in a kiss. His lips hovered against Hiccup’s again, looking into his eyes, and added, “I’m going to make you feel wonderful.”

He continued on. Hiccup became more and more unraveled beneath him. It was beautiful. His hands were holding onto Viggo tightly and he was loud, and it was glorious.

Hiccup held on for a few more moments, and then…

Hiccup screamed as orgasm overtook him, turning into sobs as it hit him deeply, all the while Viggo continued to thrust inside him as it happened, and as Hiccup lay there, beneath him, an emotional wreck, Viggo finally came with a grunt, spilling his seed inside him.

Good.

“My dear,” Viggo said softly. He gently touched Hiccup’s face with a hand, leaned down to kiss him, his forehead briefly brushing against Hiccup’s, listening joyously to Hiccup’s heavy breathing. “That was beautiful. You were beautiful.”

Viggo pulled out of Hiccup, moved so he was on his back on the bed, and then pulled the young man close to him. He had Hiccup wrapped in his arms.

Viggo smiled to himself.

Hiccup was his. He took his virginity.

Hiccup would likely want Viggo to fuck him regularly. He considered making Hiccup his consort, giving his father an offer. With Hiccup by his side, it would be wonderful. He’d expand his business, get to fuck a beautiful young man who wanted him.

“Are you okay?” Viggo asked softly. He kissed Hiccup’s forehead, the closest part to him.

Hiccup’s breathing had gone back to normal.

“Yeah,” Hiccup breathed.

“That was amazing,” Hiccup added.

“It was,” Viggo agreed.

“Viggo, I love you,” Hiccup said.

Yup, he knew it.

It was more than just lust.

Viggo’s response was quick, meant to pacify, make him more pliable: “I love you, too, Hiccup.”

Hiccup smiled to himself.

Viggo loved him!

He snuggled closer to Viggo.

“Hey, can we have sex again tonight?” Hiccup asked.

Viggo chuckled gently.

Viggo placed a hand on Hiccup’s nipple and rubbed it, feeling it get hard around his finger, feeling satisfaction at Hiccup’s pleased sigh, and then said, “We should rest, Hiccup. That was quite the exertion.”

He felt Hiccup’s cock move against him.

Gods, even while putting up with his own refractory period (curse his age), he could still do things to Hiccup that didn’t involve his own cock.

He pinched Hiccup’s nipple and Hiccup arced into him.

“Beautiful,” Viggo murmured. “You want more of me, my dear?”

Hiccup leaned forward to kiss Viggo, then moved so that he straddled Viggo, and then continued to kiss him.

“Yes,” Hiccup whispered, his lips against Viggo’s lips. “I want your cock again.”

“Patience, my dear,” Viggo said. “It’ll take me a while before my cock is hard enough to do that to you again. Unless…”

“Unless what?” Hiccup asked.

He continued to kiss Viggo, Hiccup’s hand reaching down to grasp at Viggo’s flaccid cock, as if touching it would magically make it hard again.

“I have an idea. How about you penetrate me, and when I get hard again— and I will— we’ll switch so I’m inside you again?”

Viggo was certain Hiccup would not say no to having his cock inside Viggo. Especially with how attracted he was to Viggo. It was not something Viggo would have preferred, but, if it made Hiccup more pliable by giving him something he wanted, then yeah, he would do it.

And gods, he wanted to bend Hiccup over and fuck him. And he was convinced Hiccup wanted that too. Craved it, perhaps.

It was satisfying to have this young man be so _willing_. It was delicious.

Viggo’s hand— which had been resting on Hiccup’s waist, since Hiccup was straddling him— slipped, or rather, purposely moved to between their bodies to grasp Hiccup’s cock and move his fingers across the shaft.

He watched Hiccup throw back his head and bite his lip and felt him thrust against his hand.

“Viggo,” Hiccup murmured.

“My dear,” Viggo responded. “It’ll be a shame when you have to go back to Berk. Because I am enjoying our time together.”

“Don’t talk about that,” Hiccup murmured, kissing Viggo, as if to prevent him from talking about it.

“Well, while I’m sure you and your dragon can travel from Berk to here fairly regularly, you know what would be better?” Viggo asked.

“What?” Hiccup asked.

“We should marry. That way you and your dragon can live here with me. And I’d be your husband, and you can have me any time you want,” Viggo replied. While they had been talking, Viggo had still been touching Hiccup’s cock, and when he added, “Just a thing to consider,” he stopped touching Hiccup in a sexual way.

Hiccup whined when the sexual touching stopped. Viggo’s hand had felt good.

But Viggo… just proposed marriage.

“I’d be your husband?” Hiccup asked. “We’d be husbands?”

“Yes, that’s correct,” Viggo replied.

“Yes,” Hiccup replied. “Let’s be husbands.”

Hiccup kissed him passionately again, and Viggo kissed back, mirroring that passion.

“We should celebrate by making love,” Viggo whispered, when the kiss broke.

He chose that phrase for a reason, even if he considered it the wrong term: Hiccup looked particularly happy by the use of such a sentimental phrase.  

Viggo grabbed onto Hiccup and flipped him, so Hiccup was beneath him again, then brought Hiccup’s wrists up to about head level and held them.

“That was hot,” Hiccup murmured.

He wanted to be dominated.

Viggo brought his lips to Hiccup’s again and kissed him, hard, and Hiccup moaned into that kiss, and thrusted upward, his cock rubbing against Viggo’s backside.

“I bet you want to be inside me, my dear,” Viggo murmured.

Hiccup thrust upward again. “Yes,” Hiccup replied.

“Patience,” Viggo said. “Just watch, in a matter of moments.”

Viggo made a show of it.

Hiccup was enthralled as Viggo grabbed the lube from where he had set it last, moved his body so that Hiccup’s cock was visible to Hiccup. Viggo made eye contact with Hiccup, who was watching excitedly— and then Viggo poured the lube into his hand and rubbed it onto Hiccup’s cock and making sure to stroke his cock, eliciting a pleased sigh from Hiccup— while maintaining said eye contact. Viggo quickly smeared some lube across his own hole for good measure, and then impaled himself on Hiccup’s cock with ease.

He made a show of moaning with pleasure for Hiccup.

“Wow,” Hiccup said.

Viggo was riding his cock.

He looked amazing.

Hiccup brought his hands to caress Viggo’s thighs, which Viggo responded with a quiet “Good.”

Hiccup moaned at the feel of Viggo’s passage wrapped around him. Wow.

And then Viggo moved.

Hiccup’s beautiful cock was more than sufficient for Viggo. He moved against the cock in precise movements, specifically designed to touch his own prostate, so that he could get hard again quicker.

It didn’t take long.

Viggo was certain Hiccup had been paying more attention to his cock than making eye contact with him, because the very moment Viggo’s cock started to become hard again, Hiccup let out an exclamation of “Boner!”

Perfect.

Immediately afterwards, Viggo had moved upwards, and no longer was Hiccup’s cock within him. He got off the bed, stood near it, and said, “Over here, my dear.”

Hiccup did not need to be told twice; quickly got up out of the bed and was right up against Viggo.

And moments after Hiccup pressed against Viggo, Viggo had turned him around, and had bent him over the bed. Viggo had one hand on Hiccup’s shoulder, the other on his own cock, and held it right against Hiccup’s hole.

“You want my cock, my dear?” Viggo whispered, huskily.

Hiccup pushed his ass out, hoping to get a taste of Viggo’s cock that way; Viggo pulled his cock just slightly away.

“Say it,” Viggo whispered.

Hiccup groaned. He wanted his cock so bad. “Please, Viggo,” Hiccup whined. “I want your cock.”

“Good.”

Hiccup cried out happily as Viggo slammed inside him, and as one of Viggo’s hands started to rub Hiccup’s still hard cock.

Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. That felt good. Viggo’s cock and Viggo’s hand, both so good. The thrust of his cock, the movement of his hand.

Getting to have Hiccup this way combined with his enthusiasm and with how beautiful he sounded as he screamed out his orgasm, Viggo’s name on his lips…

Perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I got the phrase “skillful introduction” from a scene in the show Bones (season 5, **The Plain in the Prodigy** ) where Temperance Brennan uses that to describe her first sexual experience ("I finally found a man who could provide a skillful introduction.")
> 
> I included an inspired by reference to Jettara1's Forbidden Fruit because the references to urethral plugs in that fic inspired me to include a reference to them in this fic.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [As You Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137204) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)




End file.
